


Sun Burnt

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Injury, Sun Burns, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Worry, if it can even be called that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Virgil hissed in pain as Roman applied some type of lotion to help with his sunburn."Fuck, can you be a bit more gentle?" Virgil gritted out, and Roman sent him a slight glare as he rubbed at his sunburnt hands with a bit more aggression than truly needed."This is as gentle as I'm gonna get. If you hadn't forgotten about your umbrella, then we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: We Found A Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Sun Burnt

Virgil hissed in pain as Roman applied some type of lotion to help with his sunburn.

"Fuck, can you be a bit more gentle?" Virgil gritted out, and Roman sent him a slight glare as he rubbed at his sunburnt hands with a bit more aggressiveness than truly needed.

"This is as gentle as I'm gonna get. If you hadn't forgotten about your umbrella, then we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?" Roman countered, if a bit aggressively. Despite the fact that he sounded mad, Virgil could tell that he was just worried about him. Virgil slumped his shoulders slightly.

"I know... but I didn't want to inconvenience you by turning back" He tried, even though he knew Roman's response wouldn't exactly be positive.

"And that's you lied to me about putting on some sunscreen?" Roman said, giving his husband an accusatory glare. Sheepishly, Virgil nodded. At this Roman let out an exasperated and slightly annoyed sigh.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I don't care if we have to turn back. I'd rather we take out a few minutes of our day to retrieve whatever you need rather than seeing you in pain later on" Roman said, and Virgil shrugged in response. Roman sighed and stopped applying the lotion for a moment, looking up at Virgil's red face. "You know I'm not mad at you, right?" Roman asked, his tone losing the annoyed lilt it had moments ago, now just worried and soft. 

"I... I know you're just worried" Virgil replied. Roman let out a sigh.

"Yeah... I get mad, but never at you. I'm just mad at myself for always letting these things slip my mind..." Roman finally admitted, going back to putting the lotion on Virgil's hands.

"It's fine Ro, it's my fault for forgetting to bring them out in the first place" Virgil tried.

"No Virge, I'm your husband. I'm supposed to take care of you and remember these things to avoid _this_ happening" Roman said, gesturing to Virgil's sunburns. In response to this, Virgil leaned down and briefly pecked his lips before leaning back once more, looking down at his lover.

"You are taking care of me Ro" He said before lightly tapping with his finger at the inside of Roman's hand were a blotch of cream was before poking at the tip of his nose with it "You always dress my wounds, and when you do remember, you force us to go back and get my stuff despite my protest. Even when you forget, you're always ready to take care of me in the aftermath." Virgil reassured him, smiling softly down at him in an effort to show him that he really was okay. Roman sighed and shook his head slightly, smiling just a bit.

"How do you always know what to tell me to make me feel better?" Roman asked, and although he could tell it was a rhetorical question, he answered anyways.

"You're just easy to read" Virgil teased, and Roman pouted, letting out an annoyed huff.

"Am not!" He defended weakly.

"Are to" Virgil countered, ad Roman rolled his eyes before poking at Virgil's sunburnt nose with some cream, just as he'd done to him. Virgil yelped slightly at the cold contact in contrast to his burning skin.

"Whatever, just let me put cream on your face-" Roman said, voice strained to try and keep a strict and annoyed air to him, but he was clearly failing. Virgil smiled slightly and nodded slightly, wiping at Roman's nose to remove the cream that he left untouched.

"Okay..." He responded, and Roman smiled minutely before he started applying more.

"I still love you, even when you look like a tomato, and you have no idea how annoying that is-" Roman suddenly blurted after a few minutes of silence, and Virgil laughed at that, his gaze soft and loving in contrast to Roman's slightly annoyed one.

"I know love, I know-"

"You really don't-"

"I deal with your dumbass every day, I kind of do-" Virgil said, and relished in Roman's offended gasp

"Here I am, nursing you back to health, and you call me a _dumbass?!"_

So they bickered, and despite Roman's words, he still applied the cream gently and carefully to Virgil's burning skin.

It was a painful and long process, and the pain would persist for a few days, and Roman would complain about all the dead skin that floated around the air of their apartment.

In the end, it would all be fine though. 

It always was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before I wrote the 3rd part, and I kept trying to add to it to make it longueur but it felt wrong, so here it is!
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love reading them! =D


End file.
